


Drunk

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, drunk Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Confessions, realisations and exposure





	1. Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis was drunk.
> 
> He was stumbling across the room looking for all the world like a anak calf finding its feet for the first time, long legs splayed out as he tried to navigate. Noctis hung his head and thought of the words Ignis and drunk and neither seemed to fit in the mouth together, yet here they were, with a very drunk Ignis meandering around his apartment and adamant that he was fine thank you very much.
> 
> Ignis was not fine.
> 
> Ignis was drunk and he was not fine.

  Ignis was drunk.

  He was stumbling across the room looking for all the world like a anak calf finding its feet for the first time, long legs splayed out as he tried to navigate.  Noctis hung his head and thought of the words _Ignis_ and _drunk_ and neither seemed to fit in the mouth together, yet here they were, with a very drunk Ignis meandering around his apartment and adamant that he was _fine thank you very much_.

  Ignis was _not_ fine.

  Ignis was drunk and he was not fine.

  Noctis wasn’t entirely sure how it had even come about.  Ignis often had a glass of red wine with his evening meal, but to drink to excess was so out of character that the Prince was genuinely concerned for his Advisor’s well-being.  Prompto and Gladio thought it was hilarious.  He’d sent those two home earlier, telling them he would take care of the wobbly green-eyed man as he lurched from chair to bench to balcony, Noctis close on his heels.  He tried to get some sense out of him but all he got was some giggling and a lot of ‘shush, it’s a secret’ which confounded the Prince even more.  Ignis never giggled.  What exactly was on Ignis’ mind.  Who knew what went on in that big complicated brain of his, Noct knew him better than anyone, but he had no clue.

  Noct seemed to recall that a person needed to stay hydrated when drinking to stave off a hangover the next day, so he tried, oh how he tried, to get Ignis to drink some water.  He was fighting a losing battle so far.

  “Ignis, please, I’m trying to help you,” he tried pleading with him, knowing there was little that Ignis wouldn’t do for his Prince.  The doe eyed look he got from the normally stoic man made him want to hug him and take away whatever it was that made him this way.  Something obviously had Ignis tied up in knots so tight that his composure was crumbling.  “Specky, please,” he tried again when he got no response, using the nickname he’d given Ignis when they were children.  It worked.  Ignis took the proffered glass like a child, using both hands to hold it steady, sipping it and putting it down exceedingly carefully as if he weren’t sure that he could put it down without spilling it, or as if he could see more than one table and wasn’t sure which one was the correct one.  “Are you ok?” he ventured to ask quietly.

  The look Ignis gave him stalled anything else he might want to say.  There were tears in the green eyes that looked at him, a quivering lip, Gods it was disconcerting to see Ignis like this, he never displayed emotions readily, trying to maintain a façade of control.  “I have a secret,” he whispered brokenly and bit his lip.

  “A secret?”

  Ignis nodded and his head lolled back after, Noct grabbing holding of his shirt to keep him steady, “a very big secret,” he affirmed, looking up at the ceiling.

  “Ignis, can you tell me?  Is it a bad secret?”

  The Advisor shook his head vehemently then nodded, but didn’t say anything and Noct was left wondering if he couldn’t say anything or if it was bad.  He sighed, thinking it most likely didn’t matter in the scheme of things, Ignis was more important right now.  He stroked Ignis’ back and grimaced when the man shuddered.  “I have a secret,” he whispered again and Noct could hear the pain in his voice as he muttered it over and over again.

  “Let’s get you to bed, c’mon Specky, you’re staying here tonight,” he said as he lifted Ignis from the chair he’d plonked himself down on.  “You’ve already got spare clothes and all that stuff here, so it’s ok,” he tried to reassure him.  He half dragged, half pushed Ignis into his bedroom, thinking that he could keep an eye on him this way, but Ignis balked when he realised where he was being led and started to protest.

  “No, no, I might tell, I might tell,” he murmured. 

  “Oh, Ignis, it’s ok, you don’t need to tell me anything, I just want you to be safe, please,” he pulled on Ignis’ arm and led him to the bed, pushing him so that he sat on the edge.  Noct bent down and removed his shoes putting them aside like he knew Ignis would want.  He reached up from his position on his knees and started to slip the buttons of Ignis’ shirt undone, pulling the fabric down over his arms and shuffling so that he could take off entirely.  He looked at Ignis to make sure he was ok and frowned when he saw the man’s eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip.  There was a flush that hadn’t been there before that highlighted his cheekbones.  “It’s ok, I’m just getting you out of your clothes so you can sleep,” he said quietly and Ignis’ eyes fluttered open, dark and wide.  He looked panicked.  He stood suddenly and Noct was knocked back by the man’s groin as he tried to get out of Ignis’ way.

  “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Ignis knelt clumsily beside where Noct was on his ass staring back at him.  He was still trying to process the fact that the man he considered his oldest, closest friend was hard as a rock in his pants.

  “I’ll get some pj’s for you, is that ok?” Noct asked as he got himself up off the floor, feeling almost as flustered as Ignis was.  Ignis nodded, shamefaced, head down and Noct scurried to the closet where Ignis had stored the extra clothes in the event that he had to stay at the Prince’s apartment.  He retrieved the pajamas and brought them back to find that Ignis had his back to him and was pulling his normally pressed pants down, letting them slide down over his slim hips and stepping out of them giving Noctis a perfect view of his toned ass.  He left them where they were on the floor and pulled the covers back, flopping down on the mattress.  Noct grimaced, obviously he’d forgotten about the sleepwear or was too drunk to care.  And he was still aroused if the large bulge in the front of his underwear was any indication.  Noct’s throat had gone dry and he tried to swallow, putting the pajamas on the chest at the end of the bed.  He pulled the covers up over Ignis and tucked him in, just like his Advisor had done countless times when the Prince was younger and had had a nightmare.  He gently removed Ignis’ glasses and placed them carefully on the bedside table, Ignis watching him through half lidded eyes.  He looked so young and vulnerable without his glasses.  He ran his fingers through the ashy brown locks of hair that were becoming unruly and Ignis’ eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his face towards Noct’s hand.

  “Noct…” Ignis whispered, his voice low and carrying a quality Noctis had never heard, it was husky, longing and he found himself responding to it, leaning down to press a kiss to Ignis’ forehead.

  “Sleep Ignis, I’ll be here,” he said as he ran his hands through the man’s hair again and Ignis gave a deep sigh of satisfaction.  Perhaps having his hair played with was a sort of erogenous zone and then Noct blanched at the thought, why was he thinking about Ignis’ erogenous zones, about what turned him on?  He shouldn’t be thinking this stuff now of all times.  He sat watching as Ignis snuggled into the bed, curling up on his side facing Noctis, looking like a child, albeit a very tall, wonderfully toned and very attractive one and the Prince wanted to punch himself for thinking like he was.  Ignis needed him to look after him, just like the Advisor had done for him so many times.  What he didn’t need was Noctis lusting after him while he was so vulnerable.

  He loved Ignis, he could admit that to himself, had known it for a long time, but he’d been able to keep it to himself.  Initially he thought he had loved him like a friend, like a brother of sorts, but he’d realised it wasn’t like that at all.  Noctis was _in_ love with Ignis, desperately.

  He sighed and moved around to the other side of the bed, stripping off his clothes leaving his t-shirt and underwear on, he pulled back the covers and carefully climbed in behind Ignis, trying to make sure he didn’t jostle him and disturb the sleep he’d finally given in to.  He snuggled against Ignis’ back and stroked the man’s arm soothingly, pressing another kiss to his shoulder.  The breathing coming from Ignis was steady, even and calm.

  “I love you, Ignis,” he whispered daring to say the words while his Advisor was unable to hear him.

  He was wrong.

  “I love you too, Noct,” Ignis mumbled and all Noctis could do was hope that he’d thought he meant like a brother, platonically, and not as he’d intended it.  He wasn’t prepared for what Ignis said next.  “It’s a secret, shhh, you can’t tell the Prince.” 

  Ignis had obviously forgotten that the Prince was in fact Noct in his inebriated state, but all Noctis could think about was the fact that Ignis considered it a secret, why would he think that?  He couldn’t help himself, he had to ask.  “Why is that a secret?”

  “Because I’m not good enough for him, he’s…wonderful,” the sigh that accompanied the slightly slurred words was deep, sad, yearning and Noct held his breath.

  “Oh, Ignis, you are wonderful, more wonderful than me, I’m not good enough for _you._ ”  He leaned his head against Ignis’ shoulder and felt like crying, why couldn’t he have told him this while he was sober, how had he missed it.  “Please tell me this in the morning, tell me when you know what you’re saying,” he whispered the words near Ignis’ ear and hoped that it was getting through, that it was penetrating the fog of the Advisor’s drunken brain.  “You are a beautiful, intelligent, amazing man, Ignis.  I would be the luckiest man alive if you were mine, if I could call you mine, if I could be yours…and I would be yours in a heartbeat…I just wish you would tell me when I know you’re not saying it because you are drunk.”  He thought about that for a moment.  “Is that why you got drunk, Ignis?  Because you don’t think you can say it sober?”

  He felt Ignis nod and it broke him.  “Can’t say it,” was Ignis’ pitiful gasping reply, Noct hearing the tears in his voice.

  “Please don’t cry,” he said stroking Ignis’ hair, “I’m not worth this, Ignis, I’m not.”

  Ignis shifted and twisted around to face Noctis, cupping his face, “you are _everything_ to me,” he murmured through his tears and Noctis reached his hand up to wipe them away.

  “Gods, Specky, I don’t know if I want you to remember this in the morning or not, but if you do, please don’t shut me out, don’t be embarrassed by it.”  He pressed a palm over Ignis’ heart, “I love you, if you remember nothing else, remember that, I love _you_.”

  Ignis blinked darkened green eyes slowly and leaned forward, meeting Noct’s lips with his own, a gentle, soft kiss.  The tall man tangled his legs with Noct’s and gave him a lopsided smile.  “I dream about that,” he said his voice full of wonder.

  Noct groaned, “so do I, Ignis.  But we are _not_ doing this while you are drunk.  Can you got to sleep for me, will you let me hold you?”

  “Please,” came Ignis’ quiet reply and he snuggled into Noct’s chest, hair tickling against the Prince’s chin.  “I love you, Noct,” he whispered and Noctis clutched him tighter, stroking his back until he heard a soft little snore.

 

  When Ignis woke he felt like a cat had been sleeping in his mouth, his head was pounding, his bladder was full, his stomach queasy and he felt overly warm.  As he catalogued his aches and pains he registered that he was in a bed, in a bed _with_ someone, his long legs entwined with whoever it was, that person’s arms around him, holding him close and he took a deep breath and then panicked when he recognised the scent coming to his nostrils.  His eyes shot open and he focussed blurrily on a familiar black t-shirt, groaned as he followed it up to a neck he knew intimately, a chin that he wanted to stroke, lips he wanted to kiss.  He frowned as he fuzzily recalled _something_ about those lips from the night before.  His brain circled around the thought as he tried to capture it and make sense of it, but it was just out of reach.

  One thing did register, he’d been very drunk last night.

  He’d been drunk and somehow he ended up almost naked in the Prince’s bed with said Prince holding him tight.

  If he didn’t extricate himself he was going to have another problem to add to the list.  One possibly even more embarrassing than the situation he found himself in currently.

  Moving slowly, he disentangled his legs from Noct’s and rolled gently onto his back, shuffling to the side of the bed letting the arm that was around his waist drop to the mattress carefully.  Noct murmured something in his sleep and he froze.  When he felt that Noct wasn’t going to wake, he lifted the covers and pulled himself out of bed.  He frowned when he saw the pajamas sitting on the chest, they were a pair of his own that he’d left here in case he had to stay, but why hadn’t he put them on?  Another mystery.

  He padded to the bathroom on bare feet, desperate to relieve the pressure in his bladder and get rid of the furry feeling in his mouth.  Those two things taken care of he stared at his reflection in the mirror, grimacing at the redness in his eyes, the puffiness underneath telling him that he’d been crying at some point.  He groaned and bent his head forward resting his hands on the counter and leaning into them, what happened, did he embarrass himself?  That brought another thought close, he could vaguely remember Noct asking him something, something about not being embarrassed.  Noct had been pleading with him, earnest and desperate, but he couldn’t remember what he’d said.

  _“Please tell me this in the morning, tell me when you know what you’re saying,”_ the Prince’s voice echoed in his ears suddenly.

  “Oh Gods, what did I do?”

  “You don’t remember, do you?” Noctis asked him from the bathroom door way.  He’d been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard him approach.

  Ignis twisted his head around and flushed to his ears, he was still almost naked.  “I…recall enough to know I should be ashamed of my behaviour, I am deeply sorry, Highness.”

  Noct frowned at the honorific and shook his head sadly.  “No, don’t do that please, don’t retreat behind your wall of protocol,” he said as he came into the bathroom.  He placed a hand tentatively on Ignis’ shoulder and his eyes were so sad as he looked up into his face that Ignis bit his lip and nodded.  “Do you want me to tell you what happened?”

  “I…ahh…I can guess some of it,” Ignis replied grimacing again.  “I was drunk and you put me to bed, yes?”

  “Yeah, but…” Noct hesitated then shook his head deciding not to continue with the rest of his sentence.  He sighed and gave Ignis a look of intense disappointment, but the Advisor didn’t think it had anything to do with having to put him to bed, it seemed deeper.  “Are you still tired?”

  Ignis lowered his eyes and nodded his admission, “yes, but at least there is no feline residing in my mouth anymore,” he said trying for levity to dispel the tension and anxiety he was feeling.

  Noct gave a soft laugh and a small smile, “go get back into bed, you don’t have to be anywhere.”

  “But…Noct, it’s Friday, I have meetings later,” he said confused.

  “No, you don’t, I had them moved, you need to rest,” Noct answered forcefully as he tugged on Ignis’ hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, pushing him towards the bed, “get in, don’t argue, I told you I was here, I meant it,” Noct added as he tucked the covers back around Ignis.  That awoke another memory in his foggy brain and he clutched at it.  He remembered leaning his face into Noct’s hand.  Oh shit!  What else?  He sighed as he buried himself into the bed, it was most likely useless to try and force his brain to recall what had happened, if he let it go it would possibly come back on its own.

  When he woke again, he smelled bacon and it made his stomach growl.  He felt much better and his head was no longer pounding.  Progress.  He got out of the bed and found that Noct had placed clothing for him on the chest next to the pajamas giving him the choice of being casual in sleepwear or dressed in his customary attire.  It was such a thoughtful gesture, Noct knew he might want to re-establish some semblance of normalcy to this situation, it made him tear up.  He wanted to show his appreciation so he reached for the pajamas and slipped them on, immediately feeling more comfortable for being covered up adequately.  Now to confront the rest of his issue.  Noctis.

  His heart swelled with love when he saw Noct in the kitchen, diligently poking at a pan with a pair of tongs, tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated on his task.  It was so adorable.  Ignis watched as he placed the tongs down and reached for a large wooden spoon and stirred something in another pan on the stove. 

  “I’m impressed,” he said as he settled on a stool in front of the bench.

  Noct turned from the scrambled eggs and gave him a fond smile making Ignis’ stomach tighten.  “It’ll be ready in a minute,” he said sounding rather pleased with himself.  Ignis noted him taking in the pajamas and another smile crossed his face.  It was definitely the right choice if he got to see that smile.  Noct turned back to the stove, moving from pan to pan and Ignis held back from stepping in to help, he knew Noctis wouldn’t want him to so he simply waited until it looked as if things were ready.

  “Do you want me to get some plates ready, Noct?”

  “Yeah, could you?  I kinda forgot that bit,” he answered sheepishly.

  Ignis chuckled and placed two plates on the bench ready for the meal that Noct had made and if he was any judge, he’d done a pretty good job of it.  Admittedly, bacon and scrambled eggs was not the most ambitious of meals, but Noct had done it for him so it was perfect.

  “This is very good, Noct,” he said as they sat side by side at the bench and tucked in with gusto.  It was settling his stomach to have something in there after all the alcohol he’d consumed.  “Thank you.”

  His anxiety returned when they had finished and Noct turned to him nervously, “so, about last night…” he began and ducked his head so Ignis couldn’t see his expression.  “I…look, I need you to know you can tell me anything… _anything_.  There is nothing you could ever say to me that…why the hell is this so hard?”  Noct looked up and met his eyes, “I’m not worth crying over, Ignis,” he said quietly.

  That clicked in Ignis’ mind, it was the reiteration of something Noct had said the night before as they lay together in the bed.  “ _You are everything to me_.”  He heard his own words in his head and he covered his face, hiding from Noct.  Oh, this was worse than he thought.  “I feel I must apologise for anything I said or did, it was the alcohol talking I am sure,” he said quietly.

  “No, Gods, don’t say that, please, don’t take it back…” Noct launched himself up off the stool and started pacing, he sounded so desperate and upset that Ignis stood and placed a hand on Noct’s arm to stop him.  “Don’t take it back,” Noct repeated and Ignis drew in a sharp breath when he met blue eyes filling with tears.

  “I’m sorry,” he muttered and hung his head.  The last thing he wanted to do was upset Noctis.  “Perhaps we could continue this conversation when…when I am more able to understand what occurred.  Right now, I am…swimming in a fog, we should discuss it when I can recall things better.”

  “Yeah, ok, I guess that makes sense…it’s just…yeah, we’ll talk later…” Noct trailed off.

  It was when he was standing in the shower of his own apartment letting the water flow over him when more memories flooded in.  He sank to the floor and held his head in his hands.  “ _I love you, Noct_.”  No, no, no!  He’d confessed his feelings, shit!  And he’d kissed him.  “ _I dream about that_.”  He groaned in complete misery.  “I am never drinking ever again,” he muttered to himself.

  _“Please tell me this in the morning, tell me when you know what you’re saying.”_

  What did Noct mean by that?

  “ _Please don’t shut me out_.”

  How could he even face the Prince after what he’d said?

  _“Is that why you got drunk, Ignis?  Because you don’t think you can say it sober?”_

  Noctis was absolutely right about that, he would never have said anything had he been sober.  He was mortified, ashamed.  It wasn’t right for him to feel the way he did, but it was far worse now.  Noctis was the Prince, Ignis was his Advisor.  Those facts alone were enough to hold him back. 

  _“You are a beautiful, intelligent, amazing man, Ignis.”_

_“I love you, if you remember nothing else, remember that, I love you.”_

  Did Noct say that out of pity, was he trying to make Ignis feel better?  Surely, he meant it in a platonic way, he couldn’t possibly mean it as Ignis meant it.  He frowned again as he remembered Noct begging him not to take it back.  _“Don’t take it back.”_

“ _I dream about that_.” 

_“So do I, Ignis.”_

  Oh.  _OH!_

He rocked back and forth in the bottom of the shower.  He was so very confused.

_“I love you, Ignis.”_

_“I love you too, Noct.”_


	2. Realisations

Noctis stood staring out the large window at the city lights coming on as dusk settled.  It was a lovely sight, but he saw none of it, lost in his thoughts.  Last night had been a revelation, he’d had a dream become reality and then virtually crushed when Ignis tried to backpedal.  Then an embarrassing phone call with his father.  He felt stupid for the way he’d come out to Regis, blurting that he was gay and that he was in love and…well, basically made a mess of the whole thing.

  There was a soft knock on his door and he rushed to answer it thinking it would be Ignis.

  “You came back…” he said as he opened the door, smiling and then it fell away when he realised it was his father standing there.  _Shit_.  “Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

  “Oh, and who might that be?” Regis asked as he made his way inside, brushing past his son who stood stunned in the doorway.

  “Ugh, I thought it was Ignis,” he said running his hand through his hair and scratching the back of his head.  That seemed safe, Ignis was always here, it wouldn’t be unusual for him to expect the Advisor.

  “Yes, I was wanting to ask you about that, why did you have Clarus clear his schedule today?”

  “Umm, he…he got drunk last night, really drunk and I thought…I thought it would be better if he had the day off to recover.  He wasn’t all that happy about it, if that makes you feel better, I kinda had to force him.”

  “Hmmm,” Regis scowled at that and turned an enquiring gaze on his son who flushed at the scrutiny.  “Ignis isn’t one to indulge in that way, is there something wrong?”

  Noct looked at his feet, he couldn’t very well lie to his father, to the King.  “Umm, yeah, he…he had some stuff on his mind and…he feels he can’t talk about it.  It got too much for him I guess.”  That seemed safe enough.

  “Did he talk to you about it?”

  “Sort of, but he didn’t know what he was saying and he’s embarrassed now,” Noct told his dad, frowning.  He didn’t want to betray the trust of his Advisor in this, it was far too personal and Noctis was very invested in keeping Ignis happy.

  “Embarrassed?  Hmm, would it be something to do with your phone call earlier?”  Regis gave him a knowing glance, pinning Noct to the spot.

  _Well, shit, can’t put anything past you, can I?_

  “Shit, umm…” Noct floundered and paced across the room to the lounge.

  “Language Noctis,” Regis admonished him gently.  “I realise it took a lot for you to tell me what you did, but you could have done it better, son.  I don’t bite and as I didn’t get the chance to say so earlier, I have no problem with your sexual orientation.  I also had an idea that you were gay, you’ve never expressed an interest in women.  I did wonder if you were asexual, but it appears that is not the case.  So, you’re in love with your Advisor and I assume that Ignis feels the same way?”

  “Damnit…wait, how do you know that?  He wouldn’t even tell me that until he was so off his head drunk that it slipped out.”  Noct stared at his father confused.

  “You were so pleased when you thought it was Ignis at the door, and you ring me and tell me your gay and in love with someone, it has to be someone you have had contact with, there is no-one else that you are around as much, even Prompto isn’t with you as much as Ignis…and I have seen the way you look at him, you are not as subtle as you think, Noctis, at least not to me.  As for Ignis…he is devoted to you in a way I have never seen another Advisor be, he goes above and beyond for you,” Regis placed his hand on Noct’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.  “I assume he will be concerned about his position and yours and that is why he hasn’t said anything before now.”

  “I…I don’t know if I can talk to you about this, Dad, I feel like I am betraying him,” Noct groaned, desperate to talk to someone, but feeling that he shouldn’t.  “I haven’t even really talked to _him_ about it…yet.”

  “I will not say anything, Noct, but I do wish to caution you.  You are in a position of power, Ignis, though far more mature than anyone else his age, is someone who works for you, even if you two treat it more like a partnership.  He would be scrutinised by the other Citadel staff, possibly ridiculed or thought to be abusing his position.  I am sure he’s already thought of this, but I wish for you to think on it, carefully, before you pursue a relationship with him.”  Regis walked back to the door, but paused and turned back to his son who stood forlornly looking at the floor.  “I will support you in whatever you chose to do, I know that you don’t cast away your affections easily and find it hard to express yourself, so this is not something that is a passing fancy, however, it is a…difficult situation as I said.  If Ignis does not wish to be with you as a…lover,” and he smiled when Noct flushed crimson at the word, “you cannot use your position as Prince to coerce him.”  He held his hand up when Noctis made to object, “I know you wouldn’t, but it needed to be said.  If he does, however, then I will stand behind you both and do what I can to help.  He’s a good man.  He deserves to happy as do you.”

  “Ahh, thanks Dad,” Noct mumbled and then rushed across the room to hug his father.  Regis smiled and embraced his son, ruffling his hair making Noct roll his eyes.

  Regis chuckled, “you’re welcome, son.  Call me if you need to talk about this again, or anything else, I will always make time for you.”

  “Love you, Dad,” Noct said quietly.

  “I love you too, son.”  Regis kissed Noctis’ hair and left leaving him standing staring at the door.

 

  Ignis paced quietly outside the Prince’s apartment trying to work up the courage to knock.  He had decided not to use his spare key and let himself in, thinking he would try to re-establish a more professional footing.  It was the same reason he had dressed with such care before leaving his own apartment earlier, snug vest over a crisp white shirt, pressed pants and his favourite pair of dress shoes.  He looked down at himself and groaned, this was not going to be a professional conversation, no matter what he might wish and now felt foolish.  He tugged the vest down to straighten it, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to let it seem more casual and the rolled his sleeves up.  It was the best he could do without going home again and putting off the talk that they needed to have.  He remembered almost everything he thought and it wasn’t pretty.  He’d been exceedingly stupid, shame clouding all his thoughts since.

  Inhaling a deep breath into his lungs he raised his hand and knocked tentatively.

  He looked down at his shoes and waited for the door to open, yet was still startled when it was wrenched open and looked up with wide eyes at Noctis who seemed as shy as he was feeling, the pink on his cheeks giving him away.  They stared at each other awkwardly and then Noct stepped back to let him in without speaking.  Ignis exhaled and walked in, placing his keys and phone on the kitchen counter as he passed making his way to the lounge.

  Sitting carefully, he looked up to see Noct making his way over to sit beside him, both maintaining a respectful distance from each other, ensuring they weren’t touching in any way.  This was going badly already.  He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again.  All the words he’d rehearsed to himself at home were flown out the window, he didn’t know where to start.

  “I…I,” he stuttered trying to force the words out.  His normal eloquence was apparently gone wherever his prepared speech was.

  “You remember?” Noct asked, his voice almost a whisper and Ignis glanced at him before his eyes rested back on his feet.  He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  “Are you going to tell me you didn’t mean it?”

  “N…no, I…fuck,” he swore and heard Noct gasp.  He grimaced at his slip and folded his hands in his lap nervously.  “I won’t lie, I meant it…but I still should never have told you.”

  “I said it first, Ignis.”  Noct turned to him and Ignis lifted his head to look at his Prince, he hadn’t quite wrapped his head around that fact.  “I admit I said it coz I thought you were asleep and wouldn’t hear me, but I still meant it.”

  “Oh…I…Noct, do you want me to resign?”

  “ _WHAT?_   No!  Why…oh, no, I really don’t want that, Ignis, I’d never want that,” he answered grabbing one of Ignis’ hands.  The Advisor bit his lip and felt like he was on fire from such a small touch.  “I get why you might want to though, but I don’t want you to leave me.”

  “Noct, I don’t want to…leave you, however it still remains that I told you that I…I confessed my feelings and I never intended to do that.”

  “Yeah, I know, but we’ve both said it now and I’m not going to stop feeling this way about you…I’ve tried to ignore it, but it’s never gone away.”  Noct gave him a sad little smile, “I don’t think it ever will.”  He squeezed Ignis’ hand, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand.

  Ignis closed his eyes and sighed deeply, it was so hard to maintain his composure now that the confession hung in the air between them.  They were dancing around the words, but it made no difference.  Ignis laid his hand over Noct’s and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently before he let it drop back to his lap.  “I understand that Noct, I have also tried to forget how I feel, but now…” his voice trailed off as he took in Noctis’ surprised expression.  Oh, Gods, where had his brain gone, he was doing things without thinking.  He ran his hand though his hair, thoroughly messing the styling up, strands falling forward to land over his glasses.  He gasped when Noct reached up to push them out of his face, the gentle way he did it bringing tears to his eyes.

  “Please, don’t cry…I told you last night, and this morning, I’m not worth crying over, Ignis.”  The Prince’s eyes searched his and Ignis took a deep breath to steady himself.  “I want to be with you…but I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to and I don’t want to make trouble for you, ever.”

  Ignis’ resolve was crumbling in the face of his Prince being so sweet, so understanding, so mature about it all.  He bit his lip again and met the deep blue of Noct’s eyes.  Oh, he was beautiful.  “Noct…” he began, his voice low and he could hear the yearning in his own tone, the Prince’s eyes darkening in response.

  “When you kissed me…I…Gods, I have wanted that so much, I thought I might go mad, I’ve thought about it all day…”

  Ignis twisted on the couch, facing Noctis and tucking one leg under the other.  “Noct,” he said again, but this time he caressed the young man’s face gently, Noct leaning in to his touch and he couldn’t withdraw his hand.  They sat that way for long moments, Ignis holding his Prince’s face, Noct’s hand resting on his thigh.  Noct leaned in a little, closing the distance between them and then paused, silently asking and Ignis slipped his hand into the hair at the back of the Prince’s head drawing him in.

  Their lips met, first simply pressing together, then moving slowly against each other, tentative, almost chaste like their kiss of the night before, but this was different, they both knew what they were doing.  Eyes closed, they shifted together at the same time, Noct slotting his thigh next to Ignis’, his hand moving from thigh to waist then up to his chest.  Ignis gasped when Noct’s hand moved over his heart and the Prince took the chance to open his own mouth against his, slipping his tongue out to lick into Ignis’ mouth.  He tasted divine, he couldn’t resist it and responded with his own, flicking it gently against Noct’s, exploring the feeling of such intimacy with the man he loved.  He tightened his grip on Noct’s hair and pulled them both closer, Noct shifting so that he was almost in his Advisor’s lap, the kiss deepening, mouths fusing together as they lost themselves in it.  Noct groaned into his mouth and it set Ignis on fire, their teeth clicking, tongues dancing together faster, the kiss evolving into something infinitely more passionate and needy.

  When they finally started to pull back a little, Ignis nipped at Noct’s bottom lip before he let him go, their eyes opening, panting.  Ignis gripped Noct’s hips and lifted him so he was settled in his lap and tilted his face forward into another deep kiss.  He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to and from Noct’s reaction, he didn’t either, the Prince wrapping his legs around Ignis and pulling their groins together, chests flush, hands fisted in his hair.  Ignis groaned deep in his throat as Noct tugged on his hair, Gods, it all felt so good, so right, perfect, better than any dream he’d ever had.  All his doubts, concerns pushed away by the taste of Noctis on his tongue, his composure undone by the hands in his hair, aroused by the press of their hardened lengths against each other.  He gripped Noct’s hips hard in his fingers, rocking up into him and groaned again, kissing him, clinging to him like a life line.  If this was only going to happen once, he was going to make it last.  He’d think of repercussions later.

  Noct’s hands left his hair and snaked between their chests, fumbling with the buttons on Ignis’ vest, then to his shirt, pushing it apart, his warm fingers dancing across his fevered bare chest, ghosting across his nipples making him growl in pleasure.  The Prince pulled their mouths apart and ducked down to take a peaked nipple into his hot mouth and Ignis tipped his head back revelling in the feeling of teeth nipping at him, tongue flicking against the nub making it even more sensitive to each touch.  He arched his back up into it, grinding their groins together, friction from their clothes feeling glorious, mouth dropping open in a long drawn out moan.  Noctis suckling at him was almost too much to bear and he pushed him back, grabbing hold of his t-shirt to rip it up and off Noct’s torso, pulling him in so their bared chests met, capturing his mouth for a searing kiss.  He felt the Prince’s deep groan of appreciation of heated skin against skin, hands shoving the shirt and vest down over his arms.  Ignis helped shrug the clothing off, keeping their mouths and tongues together, tossing it to the floor so that he could use his own hands to caress Noct’s back and sides, glorying in the feel of his silky skin over toned muscles.

  Ignis moved his mouth from Noct’s down the line of his jaw and to his neck, nuzzling and nibbling as he went, the Prince moaning in his lap as he tasted his skin, savouring each inch that he could find. 

  “Gods, I…Ignis, yes…” Noct whispered, breathless, tightening his hands around Ignis’ biceps, desperately holding on, rolling his hips over and over sending them both into the stratosphere.  “Don’t…stop…don’t stop, please,” the hoarseness of the voice that reached Ignis’ ears blissful and needy.  The Advisor nibbled his way to Noct’s shoulder and bit down, suckling to leave a bright red mark against the porcelain skin, licking over the spot making Noct shiver and moan again.  Ignis had no intention of stopping, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.  He’d wanted this for so long, he was lost in the sensation of his desires becoming real, of having Noctis respond to him with as much fervour as he was feeling himself.  He slid his hands down Noct’s back to his ass, squeezing as his mouth trailed down the chest in front of him, licking a dusky nipple, teasing it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and suckling, humming, grinding into Noct harder.  He moved over to the other nipple not wanting to neglect any patch of skin that he could reach and heard Noct gasp as he bit down, feeling him arch into it.  He licked the sensitive nub and felt Noct’s shudder under his hands and tongue.  It was delicious, intoxicating. 

  Ignis kissed his way back up to the taut line of Noct’s throat, “I want…I need…” he murmured against the heated skin, licking and nibbling.  Noct’s hands scrabbled up his arms to his face and tilted it so he could look at him, Ignis lost in the blown pupils ringed in deep blue.  “I need…” he started again, trying to express just how much he wanted to make love to him.  Noct silenced him with another kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth, rocking against Ignis’ impossibly hard cock.  Ignis growled into Noct’s mouth, rocking his own hips up, desperate to feel more.

  Noct moved his mouth to Ignis’ ear, warm breath making him shiver, “make love to me, please…”

  Ignis lifted Noct from his lap, rising up from the lounge and capturing his mouth in another kiss as he shuffled them towards the bedroom, shoes kicked off haphazardly as they went, hopping as they bent down to remove socks, kissing and licking at each other, panting, chests heaving, hands ghosting over bare skin, moving to waists to start unbuttoning pants.  Ignis’ dress pants pooled around his ankles almost tripping him before he kicked them off in the doorway, pushing Noct so that the back of his legs met the edge of the bed, the Prince falling back onto the mattress and Ignis reached to pull his jeans off in one swift move, throwing them behind him, not caring that they were littering the apartment with their clothing in their haste to get to the bed.  He groaned deeply when Noct reached down between his legs to cup his erection as it pushed against his boxer briefs, the fabric moist with his arousal, crawling up over the perfection of the Prince under him.  Noct slipped his legs open and Ignis settled between his thighs, pushing Noct’s hand away to grind them together now that most of the restriction of cloth was out of the way, just a thin layer remaining.

  “Noct…do you have…lube…condoms?” he gasped out as the Prince wrapped his legs around his waist and rocked them together.

  “Umm, yeah, the top drawer…” Noct said biting his lip and inclining his head in the direction of the bedside table.  Ignis disentangled himself and crawled up the bed to open the drawer.  He found a box of unopened condoms, a half empty bottle of lube and…a vibrator.  He glanced back at an embarrassed Noctis and raised his brow in query.  Noct shrugged and stifled a nervous giggle.  Ignis grabbed the box and bottle, tossing them onto the bed, closing the drawer on Noct’s toy and sat on the mattress.

  “Are you sure about this?” he asked, trying to make sure they weren’t rushing things, giving Noct the chance to say no before they went any further.

  “Yeah, like really sure, Ignis, I just don’t want to…disappoint you…” Noct mumbled and his cheeks were almost crimson.

  “You couldn’t possibly do that, Noct, why would you think…” Ignis frowned as Noct ducked his head.  He reached over and lifted his face up so he could see his eyes, “have you been with someone before?”

  “Ahhh, no, I’ve only wanted you…that’s why I have the…umm vibrator, I use it when I think about you,” the last part coming out in a rush.  “Have you…you know…?”

  Ignis shuffled closer, “just once…a long time ago, I was 17 and trying to get _you_ out of my head, it didn’t go well.  It hurt…he didn’t…he didn’t prepare me properly.  I’m clean…I had myself tested,” he added quickly.  “Noct, I wouldn’t put you at risk, ever…”

  “I know you wouldn’t…But…can we…ummm…not use the condoms…I trust you.”  Noct glanced to the unopened box and Ignis’ lost the capacity for speech for a moment as he processed what the Prince was asking.  “I want to be as close as possible to you, I want to…I want to feel you.”  The flushed face of Noctis was so endearing that Ignis pulled him close for a soft kiss.

  “You know what to expect?” he felt the need to ask.  After his own disastrous experience he needed to make sure that Noctis was prepared, mentally as well as physically.

  Noct nodded, “I’ve seen porn, Specky, and read up some, plus I’ve been using the…vibrator for a while…I’ll be ok, I just want it to feel good for you too,” he whispered.

  “Porn is unrealistic, but experimenting with yourself is good, natural…and please, don’t worry about me, I am sure I will enjoy this immensely.  But are you sure about the condoms?”

  Noct kissed Ignis hard, pulling back and then leaning in to whisper, “I want to feel you come, Ignis, I dream about it, what it would be like, I think about it when I…” he grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled it towards his groin, curling Ignis’ fingers around the shaft through his underwear, coaxing him to stroke the hard length and groaning at the touch.

  “I think about it too…” Ignis moaned into Noct’s ear, “every night.  In the shower.  When I wake from dreaming about you, I think about being inside you, you inside me, taking you into my mouth…”  He felt Noct twitch under his palm and he squeezed gently as he continued to stroke through the now wet fabric.  Reaching his other hand down between them he ran a finger inside the waistband, pulling it out a little, “I want to take these off, really touch you…what do you dream, what do you think about, I want to make your fantasies real.”  Noct wriggled under his touches, helping Ignis drag his underwear off, releasing his cock for Ignis’ hand to grasp.  The first touch of skin on skin was bliss, the feel of the velvety cock in his hand, the pulse he could feel in his palm, the swipe of his thumb over the slit in the head.

  Noct moaned, “Gods, oh fuck…Ignis…you’re gonna…make me…gonna make me come,” he gasped out as Ignis slid his fist up and down, twisting on the upstroke.

  Ignis hummed, “mmm, that just means this is going to last a lot longer, my love,” he purred in Noct’s ear as he stroked harder and faster.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he said lowly, between kisses down Noct’s chest.

  “Nghhh…suck on it…please…” Noct ground out through gritted teeth, “pleaaaseee.”

  “Oh, I intend to, I want to taste your come in my mouth,” Ignis murmured wickedly, sucking a red mark to Noct’s hip bone as he continued to stroke the shaft in his hand, slowing down to allow his Prince a little reprieve. 

  Noctis cried out when he was taken in to the heat of Ignis’ mouth and sucked down as far as he could go, testing his limits and wanting to push further, wanting to take all of him in.  “Ohhh, shit…that feels…amazing.”  He experimented with little flicks of his tongue around the head and then pressed it against the underside as he suckled down again, hollowing his cheeks, pushing it further into his mouth, letting the head hit the back of his throat, humming at the slight buck of Noct’s hips, taking note of every little reaction.  He’d imagined doing this so many times, but the reality of Noct’s cock heavy on his tongue was so much more than he’d thought it would be and he was so hard he thought he might burst untouched in his own boxer briefs.  “Wait…please…I want to…” Noct cried out, pulling away and Ignis let him out of his mouth with a wet pop.

  “Did I…” he started to ask when Noct twisted around on the bed and nestled his head between Ignis’ thighs.  “Oh…”

    He bent his head down again as Noct took his cock out from his underwear, hearing a little awed “woah,” from him as he wrapped a warm hand around the bared length, and started giving little kitten licks to the weeping head.  He moaned around Noct’s shaft as he felt the wet mouth of his lover take him in, hearing the filthy sounds Noct was making as he sucked.  Oh, this was so very good, better than good, it was indescribably wonderful. 

  He watched entranced as Noct’s balls started to tighten and felt his cock pulse in response, coming closer to his own peak.  Noct started to match each bob of his head, the wet sounds they were making increasing in volume as their pace sped up, Ignis pulling back to hold just the head in his mouth as Noct came hard, working his throat greedily to swallow it down, his stomach clenching as he felt himself start to release into Noct’s mouth.

  Ignis rolled to the side once he finished spilling his seed into the wet heat, pulling out of Noct’s mouth and kicking his underwear off completely, panting on the bed, “Gods,” he gasped out and Noct crawled up the bed to kiss him, their combined essences mingling in their mouths, tasting the slightly salty mix of himself and Noctis on his tongue.

  “I love you,” Noct whispered when they pulled apart.

  “And I love you, my darling,” Ignis breathed out, inordinately pleased they could both say it properly, stroking Noct’s face, marvelling at how lucky he was to have this wonderful man.  Noctis started stroking his chest, trailing his fingers over his stomach, tangling their legs together.  “Did you enjoy that?”

  “Shit, Ignis, that was a couple of fantasies in one go, totally amazing!” Noct asserted capturing Ignis’ mouth for more kisses.

  Ignis hummed, “I want to make every fantasy come true, Noct, every single one.”  He pulled Noct close so they lay with their bodies flush, nibbling at Noct’s earlobe.  “I want to please you every way I can.”

  “Mmmm, who knew you were so smooth,” Noct murmured as he leaned into each nibble and lick.

  “Only for you, my love,” Ignis’ husky response eliciting a shiver from Noct.

  “I love you calling me that,” Noct moaned softly.

  “Then I shall never stop…my love,” he whispered, stroking Noct’s back down to his ass.  “Tell me more about what you want me to do.”

  “I…Ignis…”

  “You know, I love the way you say my name,” he said as he squeezed Noct’s ass.  “You always say my full name, you never call me Iggy, I love that.”  Ignis slipped one hand between their bodies to stroke Noct’s hip while his other kept up its working at the toned ass.  “Now, tell me.”

  “Mmm…I dream about your…fingers inside me, I dream about you filling me with your cock,” Noct mumbled into Ignis’ neck, “I think about riding you, or you taking me from behind, I think about you using your tongue on my ass, in my ass.  I dream about your come dribbling out of my hole after you’ve come…Ignis.  I dream of you holding my hands and pounding into me so hard I scream.”  Ignis moaned thickly and rolled his hips forward into Noct.  “I…I dream about fingering you, licking and tonguing your ass, I dream about you moaning my name as I drive into you, how tight your ass is…Gods, Ignis…” Noct moaned as his lover rolled his hips again.  “What about you, what do you think about?”

  “All that and so much more, my love.”  He paused to kiss Noct again, “I dream about coming in to find you ready and waiting for me to make love to you, I dream about taking you against the wall near your front door, I dream about taking you on the kitchen counter, bending you over.”  He leaned in to whisper in Noct’s ear, “I dream about you tying my hands, pushing my legs up into my chest and taking me hard and fast.”  Noct gasped sharply.

  “Oh, Gods, Ignis…” the Prince moaned, “when did you learn to talk like this, it’s the hottest thing ever.”  Ignis chuckled and filed the information away for further use.

  The Advisor reached up to find the bottle of lube and showed it to Noct, letting him know he was about to use it.  He flicked the cap open and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, nudging Noct’s legs open with his knee.  Noct shifted onto his back more, using his hands to pull his legs as far apart as he could manage giving Ignis an unobstructed view of his ass.  Using his clean hand Ignis pulled Noct’s balls up and leaned down to use his tongue to swirl around the tight hole, his other hand gliding up the shaft of his cock.

  “Fuuuuck,” Noctis writhed on the bed, arching his back as Ignis probed his rim with his tongue, then canting his hips higher to give Ignis more access.  He hummed as he pushed his tongue in deeper, Noct groaning deeply, as he let himself go to the feeling of Ignis’ hand stroking and his tongue delving into him.  “More…more,” Noct pleaded.

  Ignis pulled back, “use your hand,” he said quietly, taking his own away from the shaft and moving it to Noct’s ass, wiping the lube left on his fingers around the hole.  He grabbed the bottle again and coated his fingers again.  “Deep breath, my love,” he instructed and watched as Noct nodded.  He pressed in with his first finger as Noct took hold of his cock and started to stroke.  Ignis slid his finger in and out slowly, letting Noct get used to it before he pushed in further, searching for that spot that would give Noct more pleasure.  He grinned when Noct groaned and his hips stuttered upwards, his finger brushing over the bundle of nerves.  “So responsive, my love, do you want more?”

  “Yes, yes…” Noct growled low in his throat.  Ignis pushed another finger in beside the first, pushing in and out, mimicking his movements from earlier before he started to force them apart, opening Noctis wider.  “Fuck,” he heard the little gasped word spill from Noct’s lips and he curled his fingers inside him, pushing against the nerves again.  Noct cried out louder and Ignis eased off a little, not wanting to overstimulate him too soon.  His own cock was leaking again, responding with a twitch at every moan and cry Noct gave.

  Ignis’ desire spiralled like some sort of wild salivating, salacious beast that made him want to thrust himself into Noct without a further thought, aching to know what it felt like to be encased in that tight heat, only his need to please holding him back and continue his carefully administered preparation deliciously slowly adding a third finger.  The sharp hiss from above alerting him to the twinge of pain that Noct was enduring.  He halted the movements of his fingers and let the Prince adjust to the intrusion, only twisting them when Noct moved his hips signalling his readiness for more.

  It was when he moved to enter Noct that a sense of trepidation hit him full force in the gut.  Ignis had only ever been on the receiving end, once, three years before, the physical reality of being the one to take Noct’s virginity, the desire to be careful and make it pleasurable for the man he loved overwhelmed him.  He slicked his shaft and coated the head, biting his lip as he circled the reddened hole of Noct’s ass.  “I’ll do this slow, my love…I don’t want to hurt you,” his voice cracking on the words as he maintained eye contact with Noctis.  The remembrance of how much pain he’d been in very much in the forefront of his thoughts, he did not want that to be Noct’s experience.  “I’ve not…done this before, I need you to tell me…what feels good,” he said, trying to keep calm.

  “Well, we’re _both_ kinda virgins then, I know you would never hurt me, Ignis…but Gods, if you don’t get inside me soon, I’m gonna explode,” Noct groaned as he felt the head of Ignis’ cock teasing his entrance.

  Ignis nodded and leaned over Noctis, one hand guiding, the other reaching for his lover’s free hand to tangle their fingers together.  “I love you,” he murmured thickly as he started to press in.  “Oh fuck,” he swore softly as he felt the tightness of Noct around his head.  No wonder people did this, loved this, Ignis thought he might become addicted to this feeling and it was only the swollen head nestled inside.

  “Ig…Ignissss,” Noct hissed through gritted teeth, “shit…” he cried out rocking his hips up, pulling Ignis in deeper.  The Advisor slowly pushed in, groaning deeply at the intensity of feeling, finally bottoming out and halting the descent of his hips.  He bent down over Noct, capturing his lips to kiss and distract his lover, letting him relax and get used to it.  It gave Ignis a few moments to calm the beating of his heart.  Masturbation was never going to be enough after this.  This was…pure bliss.  Euphoric.  “Ignis…I love you…Ohhh…” Noct was moaning incoherently under him, grasping at Ignis’ back, fingers digging to hold on.  “More…move…please,” Noct stuttered and Ignis gritted his teeth, pulling back just a little before pressing back in.

  Ignis strained above him, holding himself steady as he began to move slowly, hips rolling forward and back, longer thrusts each time until eventually he could halt with the head encased before pushing his whole length back in.  Noct threw his head back, exposing the taut line of his throat, his back arching as Ignis started to move a little faster.  Hands reached up to pull him down flush over Noct’s body, and he wrapped his arms around Noct’s shoulders to give himself purchase, rocking into the man beneath him, their tongues chasing each other’s, messy, wet kisses traded between them as the both began to move in concert.  Ignis moved his mouth to Noct’s neck, nuzzling as he started to thrust in earnest, feeling Noct’s ass fully accepting his cock as he began to pound into his lover.  The moans and cries were music as far as Ignis was concerned, he’d never heard anything more beautiful, Noctis groaning his name.

  ‘I love you, I love you,” Ignis chanted with each thrust, mumbling into Noct’s neck as the young man clung to him, pushing up as Ignis drove down.

  “Baby…I…Ignis…I’m…” Noct gasped clenching around Ignis and it pushed him to thrust harder, chasing Noct’s orgasm, his own gut tightening telling of his own impending release.  Noct shouted his name a few thrusts later, clinging to him as he shuddered and clenched down making it hard for Ignis to continue driving in.  He gritted his teeth again and rode it out until Noct relaxed around his cock, allowing him to pound in a few last times, spilling inside the heat of Noct’s ass, brain whiting out as he came.  He slumped down over his lover, hips stuttering a little through the last pulses of his cock as he panted and gasped.  He stayed sheathed inside his lover as they kissed and stroked heated skin. 

  “I love you, Noct,” he whispered hoarsely, overwhelmed.

  “Oh, Gods, Ignis, I love you too…” Noct mumbled against his lips, “that… _that_ …I can’t even…”  Noct gave up trying to express it, just staring into Ignis’ eyes, breathing hard.  Ignis thought he understood, he was feeling the same, it was indescribable.  Complete.  A sense of…belonging.  Home.

  “I know, my love…” he said quietly, his voice returning.  As he softened his cock slipped out and Ignis rolled off Noctis to curl at his side, trailing his fingers over the flushed chest, he couldn’t stop touching now that he’d experienced what it was like.  “I don’t want to stop touching you,” he confessed softly.

  “Then don’t, please…I don’t want this to end, I want to be with you, Ignis, I want us to be together, I don’t want to go back to…the way it was before.”  He took a deep breath, “I won’t force you, but I just…I don’t think I can be without you.”

  “Noct…I…I don’t think I can either, not now, I just…I just don’t know how this will work…I am meant to be your Advisor, not your lover,” Ignis said sadly.

  “Oh Ignis,” Noct crooned rolling on his side to face him.  “I get it, and I guess you’re worried what people will think, yeah?”

  “Yes, my love.”  His answer was almost lost as he ducked his head, shame flooding him again.  “And what your father will think.”

  “Dad will be ok, Baby, I can promise you that.  He knows how I feel about you.”

  “Oh?” Ignis frowned and looked up into the lovely blue of Noct’s eyes.

  “Umm, yeah, I called him after you left, pretty much blurted I was gay and I was in love and hung up,” Noct laughed at himself, “he came around before you came back and we…we talked.  He’d worked most of it out on his own.  I didn’t tell him much, I didn’t want to betray your trust.”  Noct looked up at him again, concerned. 

  “No, that is…it’s ok, Noct, he’s your father, you shouldn’t keep things from him,” Ignis gave the Prince a little smile.

  “He said some stuff that made me think, he’ll support me no matter what, wasn’t even surprised that I’m gay, and he thinks you are a good man, he’ll be in our corner…I would like to be able to tell him we are together, but if you don’t want anyone else to know, that’s ok, it might be better to be…”

  “Discreet?”

  “Yeah, I mean if you want to...shit, I’m gettin’ ahead of myself here, just assuming stuff.  Look, he’s concerned about what people around the Citadel might say about you, but he’ll help…and maybe if we show them that we can be together and still work as we have…” he trailed off when Ignis captured his mouth to kiss him deeply.

  “Thank you, my love,” Ignis sighed.

  “Ahh, what for?” Noct asked, confused.

  “For loving me, for thinking about this, talking to your father…for being _you_ ,” he answered, cupping Noct’s cheek.  The very worst of his fears were quelled.  What the sycophants around the Citadel thought was of little import compared to Regis.  “I’ve been ashamed of how I feel, thinking that it could never be, that your father would send me away, that no-one would accept it, that you wouldn’t feel the same…that I wasn’t good enough,” he added.

  “I know, Ignis.”  Noct kisses his cheek sweetly and Ignis smiled.  “But you are, you’re more than good enough, Baby, you’re the best.”

  “And you are exquisite, my love.”  He kissed Noct on the tip of his nose making him giggle.  “Perhaps, after we tell your father, we could let a few people know, quietly, slowly, let them get used to the idea that we are…”

  “Boyfriends?  Lovers?  Dad said we were already more like partners.”

  Ignis laughed, “yes, well, I suppose we are all those things now.”

  Noct hugged him tight and Ignis nestled in, glorying in the feel of his…lover, his Prince.

  “Can we tell Dad now?”

  “It’s most likely very late, my love, I think the morning will do sufficiently for that revelation.”  Noct huffed at that, and Ignis laughed again.  “A shower now might be a better idea, then sleep, if you don’t mind me staying in your bed again.”

  “I’d be upset if you didn’t, Ignis,” Noct chuckled uncoiling from Ignis’ grasp and pulling him up out of the bed.  “Shower it is,” he said with a wink.


	3. Exposure

  Noct stretched luxuriously feeling thoroughly exhausted but so happy he could hardly contain himself.  He glanced to the side watching Ignis roll over and give him a blearily sleepy look, blinking as he woke to give Noctis a beautiful soft smile.  Oh, that was the best way to wake up.  He leaned over to kiss Ignis softly, wrapping his arms around the tall man.

  “Morning, gorgeous,” he mumbled into Ignis’ neck as he nuzzled and kissed the smooth skin.

  “Mmm, good morning, my love,” Ignis replied stroking his hair.  “Did you sleep well?”

  “Better than ever,” Noct laughed tangling their legs together.  “You’re like a heater you know?”

  “Ahh, so that is why you want me?  For my warming capabilities?” Ignis teased.

  “That and other things,” he quipped in response earning him a deep chuckle.  “C’mon, I wanna go see my Dad, tell him about us,” Noct said as he slipped from Ignis grasp and climbed out of bed. 

  “Eager, are we?”

  “You have no idea…or maybe you do,” Noct winked.  “Uhh, we left a hell of a mess last night Ignis, our clothes are all over the place,” he said as he surveyed the strewn pieces of clothing leading to the bedroom and littering the floor around the bed.

  “We weren’t exactly focussed on folding clothing last night, my love,” Ignis purred as he stretched and joined Noct in the doorway, laughing when he saw what the Prince meant.  Shirts, shoes, socks, pants and underwear haphazardly thrown along the path from lounge to bed. 

  It reminded Noct just how intent they had been on getting to the bedroom and he blushed.

  Ignis picked the clothing up and bundled it on the bed, shaking his head over the state of his shirt and pants, “it is a rather good thing I keep a set of clothes here, these would cause a scandal.”

  Noct laughed uproariously, “if they saw the state of this place they’d have just about keeled over.”

  “Indeed.”  Noct watched Ignis sort through the closet for some clothing for them both, laying it on the bed.  T-shirt and cargo pants for Noct, jeans and shirt for himself.  He admired the way the jeans clung to Ignis’ legs and ass as he dressed.  “Are you going to stand there and ogle my ass or get dressed, I thought you had something in mind that you wanted to do.”  Ignis gave him a sultry glance over his shoulder as he buttoned his shirt leaving a couple of buttons open at the neck.

  “Gods, you are sexy, anyone ever tell you that?”

  “You would be the first, my love, now, get dressed, I’m going to fix this mess,” Ignis said running his hands through his hair.  “Yours could do with fixing too,” Ignis observed eyeing the extreme bedhead Noct was sporting.  “Although, by the time you are done, it will still look like a bird’s nest.”

  “A designer bird’s nest, thank you very much,” Noct laughed as he dressed, searching for his favourite boots.

  “Yes, and it’s very cute,” Ignis called out from the bathroom. 

  Noct giggled.  They had always teased each other, but now there was a new undertone to it and it was all so comfortable, like they had been this way forever.  Perhaps in a way they had, they’d just not acknowledged it.  He grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the loungeroom noting a message from Prompto.

  “Prom will be over later,” he told Ignis when he emerged from the bedroom carrying his shoes.

  “That’s nothing new, my love, it’s the weekend, he practically lives here when it’s not a work day.”

  “Yeah, yeah,” he said as he sent a reply to say he’d be home in the afternoon.  “Are you gonna stick around when he gets here?”

  “I will go home and sort my laundry and then come back if you wish,” Ignis said lacing up his shoes and then grabbing his own phone and keys from the kitchen.

  “Yeah, I’d like that, we can all sit around and play games and eat pizza,” Noct said as he headed to the bathroom to fix his bird’s nest hair.

  “So, the usual then, but I will _not_ be drinking,” he said as he leaned against the doorframe watching Noct comb gel through his hair.

  “Hmm, yeah, I’m not sure I’m ready to see you drunk like that again, at least not for a while, besides, I want to be able to take you to bed and enjoy you properly,” Noct said giving Ignis a cheeky grin as he spiked the back of his hair, pulling a few strands down over his forehead.  He assessed it in the mirror and was satisfied.

  Ignis raised a brow at Noct and gave him a lopsided smile that sent Noct’s stomach cartwheeling.  “Are you sure you want Prompto hearing you moan my name?”  The Advisor crossed the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Noct’s waist pulling him close, “I think that might traumatise him.”

  “I’ll tell him to wear earplugs,” Noct replied lifting himself up on his toes to give Ignis a soft kiss.

  When they eventually left the bathroom, and headed out to see Regis, both their lips were swollen from several intense kisses.  It was going to prove difficult to keep their hands off each other now that they had let their desires have free reign.  They walked side by side, close but not touching as they made their way to the King’s suite of rooms.  Noct thought it felt like torture.  He just wanted to grab Ignis’ hand, but knew they had agreed to be discreet, especially around the Citadel.

  When they entered and Regis spotted them both he gave them a large smile, shooing his attendants out so they could have some privacy.  He gestured to his sitting room so they could be comfortable and chuckled to himself when Noct and Ignis sat on a couch together, still not quite touching. 

  “So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Noctis, is this anything to do with our conversation yesterday?”

  “Umm, yeah,” Noct answered reaching over to take Ignis’ hand and giving it a squeeze.

  “Well then, I congratulate you, Noctis, you have yourself a wonderful man, and Ignis, I must ask, what on earth do you see in my idiot son?” Regis laughed.

  Ignis flushed, pink colouring his cheeks.

  “Hey!” Noct objected, “I’m awesome!”

  “Don’t have a conniption, son, I’m teasing you both.”  He clapped his hands together and smiled at them both, “so you are ‘dating’ then?”  The stress on the word made Noct blush and Ignis almost choked.

  “Ahh, yes, your Majesty,” Ignis said quietly, pleased that Noct had hold of his hand, grounding him so he didn’t say something inappropriate.  _I’m the one who took your son’s virginity within hours of admitting I’ve been in love with him for years_ was definitely not something that should be said, regardless of how supportive the King might be.  He looked to Noct who was obviously thinking along similar lines.  “Noctis wanted you to know immediately and I wish to express my gratitude for your support.  We have agreed to be discreet, we think it best to approach it this way.”

  “I believe that to be best, also.  It will allow the fools around this place to get used to the idea.  You are one our best Advisors, Ignis, with the potential to be Grand Chamberlain one day, I would hate to see you hounded out because of some idiots who wouldn’t know their ass from their elbow.  I will not allow that to happen.”

  Ignis inclined his head at the praise, “thank you, your Majesty, however the only opinion that truly mattered to me was yours, I can deal with anyone else.”

  “Oh, I am sure of that, you have half of them quaking in their boots already, in a few years they will all be eating out of your hand.  I’m sure you’ll be very good for Noctis, as you are already, he’d be a complete mess without you.”

  “Dad, I’m not that bad,” Noct spoke up, trying to defend himself.

  “He is much better these days, your Majesty, I only have to drag him out of bed once or twice a week,” Ignis deadpanned and Regis roared laughing, Noct grumbling.

  “Great, you two are gonna gang up on me now, aren’t you?” Noct pouted, not really all that annoyed, more amused that his Dad and Ignis were getting along well.

  The three of them chatted amiably over brunch, discussing what Noct had been doing, what projects Ignis had an interest in, what Regis thought about certain Council members which proved to be hilarious.  All in all, it was a really good morning and Noct was relieved that it had gone so well, he had felt Ignis relax, watched his Dad and his lover laughing together and felt that everything was going to be fine.  The major hurdle to their relationship had proved to be no hurdle at all.

  When they left, Regis had hugged Noctis and told him he was pleased to see him so happy and then, much to Ignis’ surprise, had hugged him as well.

  “You have been like another son, Ignis, you were only six when you came to us, my son could not ask for someone more loyal and devoted, and I am so glad that you two can be happy together, you both deserve it.”

  “I…thank you,” Ignis said, almost lost for words.

  “Now, off you go, I am sure you have better things to do than indulge an old man, we’ll have dinner sometime next week, or the one after, I’ll check the schedule, I am sure there is a banquet I’m forgetting about,” Regis mused as he led them to the door.

  They headed out of the Citadel and Ignis, stopping in the underground garage for a moment, the Advisor taking a quick look around gave him a quick kiss as he headed for his own apartment, leaving Noct to go home and wait for Prom.  He sent off a message to the bouncy blond and told him he was on his way home.

  **_Chocoboi: Already here dude_**

  He rolled his eyes at the message, he should have known Prom would let himself in, he was probably settled on the lounge playing something.  The three years or more that they’d been friends, Prom had gradually become a full-time presence in his apartment.  The length of time made him think.  Ignis had tried to get him out of his head three years ago, he frowned wondering if the man he loved had thought that…Gods, he hoped he hadn’t put himself through something that had obviously been painful and an awful memory because he thought that Noct and Prom had been romantically involved.  This was something he would talk to his lover about later.  It was not the type of thing he could ask him over text.

  He was still thinking about it when he opened the door to his apartment to the sound of Prom shouting at the TV screen.  He chuckled and headed through the little hallway into the kitchen.  From there he could see his best friend bouncing on the lounge as he furiously mashed buttons on the game controller, so focussed on the screen he didn’t see Noct grinning at him as he lent on the kitchen counter.  He thought about what he and Ignis had agreed about letting their friends know about them, about letting them know gently, slowly and that gave him an idea.  Prom didn’t know how he felt about Ignis so he thought that might be the best place to start.

  “Hey Prom,” he called out startling the little blond so badly he dropped the controller and squealed, an explosion sounding from the TV.

  “DUDE!  You made me die, not nice,” Prompto grumbled as he retrieved the controller.

  “My bad,” he said as he made his way to the lounge and plonked himself down beside his best friend.  “Can I talk to you about somethin’ for a minute?”

  “Yeah, ‘course, what’s up?” 

  “You can’t tell anyone, ok?  It’s private,” he began.

  “No worries, man, I’m your bestie, I can keep a secret,” Prom winked and turned to give him his attention.

  “Ok, ummm, I’ll tell ya and you can ask one question, but nothing more,” he said knowing Prom would want to pump him for information and not willing to let too much out yet.  Prom nodded and he took a deep breath.  “I…I’m in love with Ignis.”

  Prompto’s eyes went wide and he open his mouth like a fish out of water.  “DUDE!  OH MY GODS!” he shouted and bounced beside Noct, punching him in the arm.  “Wait, one question, seriously?  That’s not on, dude, I want deets,” he said frowning.

  “I know, but just one, ok, I’m not ready to say much,” he replied watching Prom as he tried to work out what he would ask.

  “Does Iggy know?” he asked eventually.

  “Yeah, he does,” Noct answered blushing.  He ventured to add something himself, “I’ve felt this way for a long time and I thought you should know.”  He figured that his own feelings were ok to talk about, keeping the actual relationship between them quiet for now.  “You’re my best friend and I want to be able to talk to you about this, I don’t want to keep it to myself anymore.”

  “Ummm, cool, but…shit, man, can I just ask one more thing?  Please?”  Prom pleaded with him giving him his best big-eyed puppy dog look.

  “Ok, but I might not answer, depends on the question.”  Prom nodded and worried at his bottom lip for a second.

  “How does Iggy know?”

  Noct though for a minute, how to answer without giving anything away.  “When he was drunk the other night, I put him to bed and said it when I thought he was asleep, but he heard me.”  He took a deep breath, “he was embarrassed, I felt like a total asshole, but it’s ok, he knows and…yeah.”

  “Ok, umm, right, just trying to get my head around this.”  Prom scratched his head.

  “Don’t think too hard, Prom, just…let’s just leave it at that for now, ok, I’ve had enough embarrassment over the last two days to last me a while,” he said ruefully.

  “Huh?”

  “I told Dad that I’m gay,” he added.

  “Shit, dude, I leave you alone for a few hours and this all happens, I think my brain might explode.  But you’re not dead, so I guess your Dad was ok.”

  “Dad was good, apart from some teasing,” he rolled his eyes and Prom giggled at that.  “He’d already guessed as much himself.”  He picked up the other controller, “now let me kick your ass and forget about it all for a bit.”

  Prom grinned, “not gonna happen, I’m a game master!  And your Dad is right, it’s soooo obvious, you never respond to any of the chicks that hang around you all the time, it’s like your oblivious to them, but I guess you are,” he chuckled and nudged him.  “What about me, umm, you ever…thought about me, like…?”

  “What?  No…I mean you’re cute and all…but it’s only ever been Ignis…Ignis is…” he sighed as he thought about him, remembering the intenseness of the green eyes as they bored into his soul, his lips, his amazing body, even more amazing brain.

  “You are so gone, dude,” Prom nudged him again, game forgotten.

  “Yeah, I know,” he said quietly.  It felt so good to admit, to talk about how he felt with his best friend.  He’d been holding it in for so long that now that he and Ignis had really been honest with each other and had…become a thing, holding it inside felt wrong.  “Thanks for…for being ok with all this, I shoulda known you wouldn’t care if I was into guys and…and the whole Ignis thing too.”

  “All good Dude, I’m here for ya, now, let me whip your ass,” he said enthusiastically, but then Prom did everything with a level of enthusiasm that was bordering on frenetic.

  He paused when his phone vibrated in his pocket a few hours later, announcing the alarm he’d set when Ignis told him what time he’d be over.  He knew Ignis would be on time, he was _always_ on time, so he stretched and told Promo he needed a break, heading for the kitchen.  He planned on meeting Ignis at the door out of sight of his best friend, he wanted to give his lover a quick kiss before he had to be around him and keep his hands to himself.  He still hadn’t worked out how to approach their sleeping arrangements if Prompto decided to stay, which he generally did, claiming the guest bedroom as practically his own.  He really wanted Ignis to stay the night too, but wasn’t sure it would work.  He frowned a little, maybe they could just let Prom go to bed first and make sure Ignis was up before the blond got up in the morning.  They’d have to be quiet, that might prove to be difficult, he flushed at the thought of how amazing Ignis could make him feel and how vocal they had both been last night.

  He was still thinking about that when he heard the sound of Ignis’ key in the lock, shooting a quick glance at Prompto to make sure he was busy he slipped into the hallway to his front door and launched himself into Ignis’ arms as the door closed behind him.

  “Oh!” Ignis said quietly in surprise pushing him back against the rack for shoes beside the door.  He left his hands against Noct’s waist and gave him a soft smile.  “Are we alone?” he asked softly. 

  Noct shook his head, “he’s playing in the lounge, he can’t see from here,” he tried to reassure him.  “I told him how I feel about you, nothing else though,” he added.

  Ignis pursed his lips into a thin line, and quirked his brow up, Noct giving him a cheeky grin, “is this wise?”

  “I don’t care, I want to kiss you before I have to behave, I’ll go nuts otherwise,” he whispered.

  “Can’t have that now, can we?” Ignis answered lowly, closing the distance between them.  He brought one hand up to Noct’s cheek, caressing it softly.  They stood staring into each other’s eyes for a moment before Ignis leaned in gently pressing his lips against Noct’s, a soft chaste kiss that he melted into, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ slim waist and pulling him closer, nibbling at his Advisor’s bottom lip, flicking it with his tongue.  Ignis moaned quietly and opened his mouth a little, his tongue flicking against Noct’s as the kiss deepened.

  The sound of a click and flash had them jumping apart guiltily, turning to see Prom standing at the end of the hallway, trusty camera in hand as he grinned at them both foolishly, turning to run back into the lounge when he saw the look on Noct’s face.

  “PROMPTO!” he shouted as he tried to chase his around the room, intent on getting the camera and erasing the photo.

  “Nuh uh, I’m saving it for posterity, now you’ve got proof of your first kiss with Iggy,” the blond shouted as Ignis made his way into the room, blushing furiously as he watched the two young men circle each other.  Noct halted, _first kiss_ , he glanced at Ignis who was approaching Prompto from behind, the blond too intent on Noct to notice.  Ignis snatched the camera from Prom’s hand, a squeak coming from him as he realised his error.  Ignis scrolled through the photos until he found the one of them in the hallway and Noct watched as the expression on his face went from annoyed to something much softer.  He walked over to Ignis, ignoring the amused chuckling of Prom and leaned in to look at it.  Oh, _oh_.

  The photo showed them both perfectly, Noct cradled in Ignis’ arms as they lost themselves in the kiss.  He shot a glance up at Ignis who was still entranced by the photo, he guessed it did look a bit like a first kiss.  He wasn’t about to let Prom know it wasn’t.

  “Prompto…can you send this to my phone?” Ignis asked quietly, his free hand snaking around Noct’s waist and he thought that Ignis may not have even realised he’d done it, lost as he was in looking at the photo.

  Prom was standing gaping at them both, amazed he was no longer in danger and nodded before he realised neither of them were paying attention.  “Um, sure, Iggy, I can do that.”  He scratched his head and moved closer.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to erase it?”

  Ignis finally looked up and handed the camera back, “I…I would rather no-one else saw it,” he answered quietly, “but if you could store it elsewhere, I won’t mind.”

  Prom nodded and pulled out his phone, transferring the photo so that he could send it to Ignis.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…but it was so sweet,” he tried to explain.  “It’s sent,” he said as Ignis’ phone chimed.  “I’ll erase it, it’s in my phone now.”

  Noct sighed with relief, Prom would let others look through the photos on his camera from time to time, but his phone was sacrosanct, no-one touched it.  It would be safe on there from prying eyes.  Ignis pulled his phone out and found the photo, saving it and smiling softly as he looked at it again.

  “It’s a lovely photo, Prom, thank you,” Ignis said softly.

  “You’re not mad?”

  “No, I am not mad, Prompto, but I would prefer no-one else know of this, can you do that, please, keep it to yourself?”  Ignis looked up and Prompto nodded. 

  “I won’t say anything, I promise,” Prompto said.  “I’ll give you guys a moment,” he added as he left the room.

  “Well, it appears the cat is out of the bag, so to speak,” Ignis drawled as he pulled Noct closer.

  “Yeah, sorry Ignis, I didn’t mean for that to happen so soon, but Prom won’t say anything.”  Noct looked up at Ignis and tightened his grip, pulling them flush together.

  “It is alright, my love, he can be trusted…and at least there are now two people we don’t have to hide this from,” Ignis said, his voice dropping an octave as he tilted Noct’s face up to his own.  “But let’s just let him think that was indeed a first kiss, shall we?  I’d like to keep last night as purely ours.”

  “Yeah,” Noct breathed out as he lifted on his toes pulling Ignis’ face down to meet his, kissing his lover deeply.  “I love you,” he whispered breathlessly when they pulled back.

  The darkening of Ignis’ green eyes as they searched his face told him everything he needed, but the husky words that followed made his heart soar, “I love you too, my darling, so very much.”  They stood in the middle of the room, arms around each other, enjoying the closeness for a moment before they moved to sit down and collect themselves.  “Perhaps I should speak to Gladio, he’s your Shield, it will be difficult to keep this from him.”

  “I can do it, if you want?” Noct said as he gripped Ignis’ hand.

  “No, I shall do it, my love, he’ll most likely be here later, I’ll talk to him then, let him know we are…that we are exploring a relationship together.”  Ignis’ green eyes met his own, “it is proving very difficult to keep this quiet, I don’t want to have to…’behave’ as you put it around someone who is with us both so much, that would be impossible.”

A little cough from the doorway alerted them to the blond returning.

  “Is it safe?” Prom called out.

  “It’s fine, you can come back in,” Noct answered, keeping hold of Ignis’ hand.

  “Aww, you two are cute,” Prom chuckled as he spotted their hands entwined.

  “Shut it,” Noct growled and threw a cushion at the blond.

 

 

  Ignis stood out on the balcony of Noct’s apartment, Gladio beside him.

  “So, what’s this about?  Prom looks like he’s gonna burst and Noct is…bein’ weird.”  Gladio turned to face him, leaning on the railing, arms crossed over his chest as he looked the Advisor up and down.  “Is he on drugs or somethin’, he won’t stop grinning.” 

  “Prompto saw me kiss Noctis.”  Ignis glanced over to see Gladio sputter and gasp.

  “What?”

  “I do believe you heard what I said, I am not going to repeat myself,” Ignis said quietly.  “We are…exploring a mutual attraction, discreetly.”

  “So discreet that Prompto saw you kiss him, he’s the fuckin’ Prince, Ignis, what are you thinking?” Gladio hissed.

  “I am very aware of that fact, Gladio, as is he, it was a lapse in judgment that Prompto saw us, however I do not regret it.”

  “A LAPSE!  Is that what you call this?  Fuck, Iggy, have you lost your mind?”  Gladio started pacing and Ignis glanced through to the lounge where Noct was watching, frown on his face at Gladio’s outburst.  Ignis flipped his hand at Noct, gesturing for him to continue playing his game.  He could handle this.

  “I have not, I can assure you, and this is merely a courtesy, I am not asking your permission to date Noct,” Ignis said calmly.

  “ _My_ permission?  What about the bloody King?”

  “He is aware, Gladio, he was the first person we told and he supports it.”  Ignis turned and leaned back against the railing.  He watched the expression of disbelief cross the Shield’s face.

  “He knows!  Fuck!  Who else knows?”

  “Prompto is the only other person who knows,” he assured him.  “Noct and I agreed with the King to be discreet and allow this to become known slowly.  Noct did not wish to keep this from his father.”

  “I…fuck, I didn’t even know he was gay, did his dad know that?  I guess he does now,” Gladio ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

  “The King was aware of his son’s sexual orientation before this happened,” he didn’t feel the need to add that it had only been confirmed by Noct the day before, besides, Regis had his suspicions long prior to that.

  Gladio suddenly calmed down and sighed, “you’re sure about this?”

  “I have never been so sure about anything in my life,” he asserted passionately and Gladio stared at him open mouthed.

  “Right…and Noct’s sure too?”

  “Yeah,” Noct said from the door, “so, get used to it.”  Noct leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, glaring at Gladio, daring him to say anything negative.  The two men glared at each other, and Ignis sidled closer to Noct, very aware that these two, though friends, had a very volatile relationship that could flare up quickly, neither wanting to give in.

  Gladio threw his hands up, “fine, whatever.”  The Shield brushed past Noct and headed back to where Prompto was mashing at the controller and fixated on the TV screen, shouting at each victory.

  “Well, that was…interesting,” Ignis smiled at Noct who moved closer.  “Not out here, my love,” he said, voice a little hoarse as he saw Noct’s intentions, the Astrals knew he wanted to take him in his arms, but the balcony overlooking the city was definitely not the best place to do it.  “We have already done this faster than we intended and I have no wish to have us splashed all over the tabloids tomorrow.”

  “Yeah, I know, come inside.”  Noct inclined his head towards the lounge where their friends were.

  “I’d rather take you to bed,” Ignis whispered as he went past, smiling at the gasp that Noct gave.

  “Not fair, Specky,” Noct groaned following him into the kitchen area.  “That was playing dirty,” the Prince said in Ignis’ ear as he slipped his arms around him, ignoring the whistle that came from Prompto and grunt from Gladio.  He didn’t have to hide it from them and he had absolutely no intention of doing so now.  Ignis chuckled deeply, sending a pleasant little thrill through Noct at the sound.  The Advisor plucked a strawberry from the plate on the counter and fed it to Noct, letting him lick his fingers to clean the juice off.

  “Now who’s playing dirty, my love,” he muttered under his breath as he watched Noct’s tongue flick over his fingers, Gods it felt sinfully amazing.  “Stop it, I am not taking you on this counter with those two watching,” Ignis said thickly, pushing Noct back and creating just a little space between the heat of their bodies.

  Noct’s eyes were very dark as he licked his lips of the last of the juice from the strawberry, Ignis watching the pink tip as it swiped his plump bottom lip.  He groaned low in his throat and adjusted his jeans that were becoming rather uncomfortable.  “You wanted to bend me over it, right?” asked Noct as he leaned over the counter beside him, grinning up at him cheekily.

  “I will spank you, you little shit,” Ignis hissed looking away from his lover enticingly draped over the counter.  It was so close to what he’d dreamed about that he was fast losing his composure.

  “I’ll hold you to that,” Noct said as he sauntered back over to the lounge to take the extra controller from Gladio.  The comment left Ignis absolutely speechless.  And extremely aroused.  He turned his back to the other three and lent against the counter trying to calm down, he could feel the flush on his face.

  “Trouble in paradise already?” Gladio’s voice interrupted his thoughts from the other side of the counter.

  He turned his head to glance at the Shield, “hardly,” he said acerbically, “the exact opposite, if you must know.”

  Gladio laughed, “should I drag Prom away so you two can be alone?”  The Shield waggled his eye brows suggestively making Ignis roll his eyes to the ceiling.

  “You’ve changed your tune in an extremely short period of time, you were questioning my faculties not half an hour ago.  And no, you don’t need to take Prompto away.”

  “I can see you two are pretty wrapped up in each other, yeah, I was shocked, but he makes you smile like I’ve never seen, and the little shit is happier than I’ve ever seen _him_ , so, all good.”

  Ignis turned around and faced Gladio, his gaze falling on Noct across the room, “he does look happy, doesn’t he?” he said softly noting the grin on his face.

  “Gods, you two are hopeless,” Gladio grumbled.  “How long have you been like this?”

  “Are you sure wish to know that answer to that?” Ignis glanced at the Shield.

  “Yeah, probably not, you guys are sappy enough that I can guess you’ve been wanting this for a while.”

  “Years, Gladio,” Ignis said softly looking back over to his lover.

  “SHIT!  Really, you hid this for years?”  Gladio frowned, “but why?”

  “Mainly because of what everyone would think, but also because I…I didn’t think I had a chance with him, I didn’t think I was good enough for him,” Ignis sighed.  “Little did I know he was feeling much the same.”  He looked down at the counter, “I don’t want to mess this up, Gladio.”

  “Hey, Iggy, you won’t, you’ve got Regis on side, that’s…that’s huge, ok.  Don’t worry, you two grew up together and you know each other really well, you won’t mess it up.”  Gladio leaned over the counter so no-one could hear him but Ignis.  “You are a great catch, Iggy, trust me on this, just do whatever it is you’ve been doing…but don’t tell me what that is, ‘kay?  I don’t need to hear the details.”

  “You don’t need to concern yourself about that, Gladio, I have no wish to discuss _that_ with anyone, except Noct.”

  “And what are we discussing, Ignis?” Noct asked as he came up, Prompto trailing behind him.

  Ignis made his way around the counter to where Noct stood, stroking his arm.  “Nothing these two need to hear, my love,” he whispered in Noct’s ear.  Noct blushed and it made Prom giggle.

  “Hey, Big Guy, you think you could drop me home?” Prom piped up.

  “You’re not staying?” Noct spun around to ask his best friend.

  “Nah, gonna give you guys some space,” Prom winked making Noct flush crimson.

  “You don’t need to do that, I don’t want…this to change stuff,” Noct said.  Although the idea of being alone in the apartment with Ignis was one he really liked, he didn’t want Prom to feel like he had to go.

  “Relax, Dude, plenty of other nights.”  Prompto leaned closer, “just let me know if I’m gonna need earplugs or somethin’,” then skipped out of reach as Noct went to punch him in the arm.

  Ignis shook his head indulgently while Gladio laughed.

  “I’ll go rescue the chocobo and take him home,” Gladio said scooping up his phone and keys, heading off to chase down the blond who was trying to keep out of Noct’s reach.

  “Noct, stop torturing Prompto, please,” Ignis called out making Gladio laugh again when Noct skidded to a halt and pouted.  He sauntered over to where Noct stood watching him.  He stroked Noct’s face and leaned in to give him a kiss as the door slammed leaving them alone.  “Hmm, privacy, whatever shall we do with it?” He murmured low in Noct’s ear.  He started nibbling the lobe, then down Noct’s neck, his lover giving a little groan.

  Noct pulled away and looked up at him, eyes mischievous, “wait here, gorgeous,” he said and Ignis raised a brow at Noct wondering what he had planned.  Noct returned a few moments later and jumped up to seat himself on the kitchen counter, giving Ignis a come-hither stare and crooking a finger at him.  _Oh_!  Noct pulled the bottle of lube out of his back pocket and set it on the counter beside him as Ignis came to stand between his thighs.  They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, then they were both caught up in a flurry of hands and mouths, need taking over.

  Noct made short work of Ignis’ shirt pulling it down over his arms after slipping the buttons open, giving a decidedly cheeky grin as he placed it carefully on the edge of the counter, letting it drape so it wouldn’t be a crumpled mess like their clothing the night before.  Ignis laughed and slipped his own jeans down, placing them beside his shirt before he reached down to pop the button on Noct’s cargo pants.  He shuffled them down and pulled them off, throwing them over his shoulder and it made Noct laugh low and sexy, making Ignis’ stomach clench. 

  “Not worried about _my_ clothes I see,” Noct said as Ignis treated his t-shirt in much the same fashion.

  “You have plenty here, I have to bring some more to replenish the ones I’ve used, I will have to wear those home,” he murmured in Noct’s ear, fingers gliding over the bare skin of his chest.  He licked at the mark he’d left on Noct’s shoulder the night before, nibbling as he made his way along his shoulder.  He pinched a nipple between thumb and middle finger, teasing it before he leaned down to suck at it, drawing it into his mouth as Noct gasped roughly above.

  “You…you like those, huh?”

  “I love them, I love every part of you,” Ignis growled, hitching Noct’s legs around his hips and drawing him close, running his hands up toned calves, very pleased with the twitch of Noct’s cock against his own.  “I love watching you come apart, I love hearing you moan my name,” he whispered thickly, nibbling at Noct’s chest, peppering kisses down his sternum, across collarbones, the little dip at the base of his throat.  “I love the way you clench around my cock, I love the way you sound when you come, I love the way we fit together,” he murmured as he placed kisses along Noct’s jaw.

  “Ignis…” the little moan in his ear sent a shiver down his spine.  Noct’s hands scrabbled at Ignis’ back, dragging his nails across the skin, his groin rubbing against his lover’s roughly, lost in what Ignis was saying.

  “I love the way you taste on my tongue,” he breathed out into Noct’s ear, letting his warm breath ghost over the lobe.

  “Gods…Ignis,” Noct moaned again, writhing now with need.

  “I love that I am the only one to have seen you like this…” he crushed their mouths together, tongue questing for Noct’s.  He groaned into Noct’s mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as his lover groped at his ass to pull him even closer, rutting against his weeping length.  Chasing Noct’s mouth as he leaned him back to lay on the counter, Ignis slipped his hand into Noct’s underwear, stroking him urgently.  He succumbed to the incessant need to touch this beautiful man, to reaffirm that he was allowed to touch, to kiss, to worship every inch of him.  Noct’s back arched seductively, enticingly and Ignis pulled away so he could remove the last pieces of clothing that separated them, his own pooling around his feet before he kicked them off.  “Mmm, so beautiful,” he murmured in appreciation of the sight before him watching the flush spread over Noct’s cheeks and down his chest.  “Do you even know how glorious you are?”

  “C’mon…stop it, just…just kiss me,” Noct said quietly, embarrassed and turned on all at once.

  Ignis complied, he was never one to go against Noct’s wishes, especially as this one aligned so perfectly with what he wanted himself.

  Staring into each other’s eyes, hearts exposed, they fulfilled yet another fantasy.

  Ignis was sure they would fulfil so many more, and when they’d gotten through those, well…they had plenty of time to explore anything else they could come up with.


End file.
